Need You Now
by Rhodes Princess
Summary: Ted/OC : the song is Need You Know by Lady Antebellum


I own nothing but my OC Ellie. The song is Need you Now by Lady Antebellum. And Yes this a little short haha

* * *

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Ellie POV~~

I looked around the room. All I saw was pictures of my life with Ted. We met on the first day of our freshman year of High School. We immediately clicked he was on of my best friends. We started going out our Junior year. There where so many pictures. Homecoming, Graduation from High School, Orientation for College, Graduation from college, when he started training, and then when he proposed to me.

Ted proposed to me three months ago. Sadly after that everything went down hill. Ted signed with the WWE but that wasn't a problem. What was, is what he did while he was away. He liked to drink, as did I but one day he drank to much and he cheated. He cheated on me with some one of the Bellas. The only thing I could give him credit for though is that he actually told me he didn't wait for someone to tell me. But I couldn't stay with him. I ended it right then an there.

I reached for the phone because I needed to hear his voice again. But I couldn't do it I couldn't bring myself to call him, I just couldn't. He is still all I can think about. I just wonder if he every thinks about me.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

I lie in my bed awake, its one quarter after one. I need him now, I hate being alone especially at night. Why did he have to do that. I thought. I reach for the for the phone and dial Ted's number. The number I had been so used to.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_~~TedPOV _

Today day would have been Ellie and my anniversary we had been together for over 5 years. Until I cheated one her. That was the stupidest things I could have done. I decided today it would be appropriate to do go to the bar. Why because frankly I couldn't take any more. I needed to see Ellie. So I went to the bar that we went to every time we went out.

I wished she'd would come thought that bar door like she always did before. Smile on her face. Happy to see me. Now that smile turned in to hate. I wondered if she's ever thought of me. Because I couldn't stop thinking about her.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

I gave up I, I stood up from the bar stool and left the bar. Once I got to the car I called Ellie. I rang and rang the moment I thought it would go to voice mail. Ellie picked up. "Hello" she said and she sounded like she had been crying.

"Ell. Please listen to me. I know I said I wouldn't call….I don't know how I can do without you. Please, can we at least talk, I just need you now." I pleaded into the phone as I was driving.

"Ted…where are you" She asked.

"Now, I'm at your door." I said getting out of the car and making my way to her door.

_Woah, woah_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now, I just need you now_

Ellie's POV~~

When Ted said that he was at my door. I was shocked, why, why was he here. He knew how much he hurt me but he still came anyways. I went to the door and opened it. I saw him, for the first time in months I was no longer mad. He look really drunk. "Ted…." I managed to let come out of my lips. Although that was all he let me say before he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked in to the house still kissing me. Soon he pulled away.

"Ellie. I need you." He said kissing me again.

"Baby I need you too." I said smiling

_Oh baby, I need you now_


End file.
